Carbon nanotube columns on electronic devices can make temporary, pressure based electrical connections with terminals or other such inputs and/or outputs of a second electronic device. For example, carbon nanotube columns acting as probes on an electronic device can be pressed against the terminals of the second electronic device to make temporary electrical connections between the probes and the terminals and thus between the electronic device and the second electronic device. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to carbon nanotube columns embedded in a flexible film attached to a contactor device and methods of making the flexible film and contactor device. In some embodiments of the present invention, superior dimensional accuracy and stability can be achieved.